


flickers in the night

by SnorkleShit



Series: The Librarians Shipathon 2017 [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Arson, But also, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ezekiel Jones Remembers, Ezekiel remembers, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Friends With Benefits to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Isaac Stone was abusive, Librariansshipathon, M/M, Memory Reveal, Mentions of past child abuse, Post season three, Post-Episode: s02e08 And the Point of Salvation, Roommates, Smut, The Librarians Shipathon 2017, The others find out ezekiel remembers the loop ect, Tragedy, house fire, jake and ezekiel move in together, mentions of child abuse, pre slash, somewhat jake centric, which is new for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: When an arson obsessed cult burns down Jake's house, he barely makes it out himself. But it's not until Ezekiel runs back into his burning house that the night really starts to take a turn for the worst.AKA Jake's house burns down, but then he moves into Ezekiel's penthouse, and it's into the frying pan...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is coming around a little late at the end of jazekiel week, but the weeks are only a guideline so it doesn't really matter! I hope you guys enjoy this!

It had all started with a particularly vengeful cult that worshipped fire. The whackjobs hadn’t taken too kindly to having their magical never ending fire taken from them, Jake supposed, as the majority of what he owned burned down around him. He had woken up choking on smoke, eyes blurred by the raw heat of the flames licking through the far wall of his bedroom. From the direction of the center of the house. How much was burning, Jake couldn’t tell.

Panic gripped him and he ripped himself out of bed, wrapping a blanket around himself and charging towards the window - the door was in flames, he’d never get through it. His best chance was his window. He ripped his desk lamp from the wall and used the head of it to bash the glass away from the window sill until he could crawl through, landing flat on his back in the grass outside. Smoke was still rolling everywhere around him, but the air was clearer out here. He took a moment to gasp for air, staring at the flames rising from his roof with a shock that couldn’t be contained. He then scrambled to his feet and ran around the side of the house, holding his arms over his face to ward off the smoke and the heat from the flames crawling up the entire side of his house. God, how had they made the fire burn so quickly? It couldn’t have started but minutes before he woke up, but as he tore into the street in front of his house to find only a small crowd of neighbors staring, he knew that the fire department would never get here in time to save anything. And that it was too late for him to try and save any of his things. It was all...gone

A few of his neighbors recognized him, despite how he had yet to really socialize with them. Maybe his boxers and a t-shirt ensemble gave it away. Or maybe it was the fact that Jake still couldn’t seem to catch his breath, and he fell to his knees, gasping for air as pain racked his body. Hands descended on him, voices all around, but he could barely understand. It wasn’t until a blue light flashed across the street that Jake managed to lift his head. Through the legs of the people standing around him, he saw a familiar glowing doorway coming from one of his neighbor’s porches, figures bursting out of it and racing through the night as fast as they could towards him.

“Stone!” Eve shrieked, and her voice boomed with such power, authority and concern that the crowd parted like the red seas. She practically crashed to her knees beside him, hands cupping his face and trying to make him look her straight on. He couldn’t seem to truly focus on her, though, it was like his mind was swimming.

“He’s been burned, but not bad. I think it’s the smoke that’s got him, we called 911-” One of his neighbor’s was hurriedly explaining to the others.

“It won’t matter. The fire jerks did this…” Jake finally wheezed, to Eve, who’s eyes widened in horror as she glanced over at Jake’s house in a unnaturally fast blaze. Eve’s arms wrapped around him, and he collapsed into her lap, finding his arms couldn’t hold his weight anymore. Why couldn’t he breathe yet?

“Did he grab anything?” Ezekiel asked suddenly, stepping into the face of the most talkative neighbor.

“No, he just ran out in his pajamas-” Before the man could finish his response, Ezekiel’s head whipped towards the blaze. Before anyone could even figure out why he had asked the question, he had bolted out of the crowd and was racing towards the blazing house.

“EZEKIEL! STOP!” Eve and almost all of them shouted at the same time, both Cassandra and Flynn making the move to follow after him. But Jenkins yanked then both back.

“Stop! I shall get him, I'm immortal!” Jenkins yelled, earning confused looks from the alarmed neighbors.

“But you can still be burned! Hurt!” Cassandra cried, trying to pull back on the Knight, sure her magic would do a better job. Distressed, Jacob struggled to rise from Eve’s lap, choking on his breath as he tried to scream as the shadowy figure of Ezekiel disappeared into the shadows and the flames. That last attempt to scream brought the darkness down on him, and he fell back into Eve’s arms, unconscious.

\----

Jake woke up coughing, his chest tight and his throat raw. His body ached, in some places more than others. His eyes felt like dried jerky. He struggled to sit up, and Baird swam into view in front of him.

“Don't try to sit up too fast, we think you hit your head on the window, plus the smoke inhalation...you have some first degree burns, on your shoulder, but Jenkins has them dressed. Would you like some water?” Eve asked after she finished explaining his condition, her hand running over his hair for a second in worry. Jake swallowed to wet his throat so he could speak.

“Where's Jones? What happened?” He croaked out. Eve’s face visibly trembled with pain, anguish, and anger. It made Jake’s stomach clench even tighter.

“He's gonna be fine, just like you. He's, uh...well, he’s a bit worse off than you. But you’ll both be fine.” Baird assured him. Jake forced himself to sit up, despite Eve’s advice.

“What happened? Why did he run in? How'd he make it out. The last thing I saw…” Jake felt like throwing up at the thought of Ezekiel running into that roaring fire.

“He ran in before we could stop him. And before Jenkins could even reach the house to pull him out, Ezekiel came soaring out of your second story window, and landed in your tree. To be perfectly honest, I can't fathom how he did it, how he withstood -” Eve stopped, clamping her mouth closed. Jake leaned closer to her, maintaining eye contact.

“Withstood what? How bad is it?” He demanded. Eve’s eyes began to water, which surprised the historian. She took a deep breath.

“Bad enough to make Jenkins of all people break out the best magical healing remedies he could find. We would have used them on you, but without your permission I imagined you’d have been angry.” Eve explained. Jake curled his hands into fists.

“Why?” Jake hisses through clenched teeth. “Why did he go in? I didn't even stop to - stop to get my - any of my …” Jake’s anger became distant as reality started to set in, and his head turned away from Eve.

“Stone? What's wrong?” Eve asked.

“All my things…” Jake whispered. But then he clenched his eyes, forcing the physical and mental pain away with a breath.

“It's okay. Because we’re both gonna be fine and that's all that matters. Which leads me back to my other question - why in the hell did Ezekiel run back in there like a maniac?” Jake exclaimed. Eve pursed her lips, reaching out and gripping his hand to ground him. Before she could answer, though, a voice from the door beat her to it.

“He said he had to get something for you. He said you needed it. He wouldn't really explain it beyond that.” Flynn explained, Cassandra following him into the room as they came to stand by Jake’s bed. Cassandra had something held behind her back, so that Jake couldn't see. She offered him a soft, loving smile. Jake stared up at them in confusion.

“What? What could he possibly know that I needed, he's only ever been to my house a few times and it's not like I really, told him about anything… I can't think of anything that would make Ezekiel run into a burning building when I was already safe!” Jake exclaimed, his pain and shock and grief fueling the passion behind his rage. His rage that Ezekiel had done something so stupid, gotten himself hurt, almost died, for something Jake couldn't even comprehend.

Eve and Flynn exchanged a glance, before they both looked at Cassandra. Cassandra slowly pulled her arms out from behind her back, and held forward a book. It was unsinged, only worn from years and years of use. Alice In Wonderland.

Jake stared at it, at the most familiar sight of his entire life. A sight and smell and feel that never failed to relax him and make him feel safe. Pages worn from his fingers, his tears, being shoved under his pillows and mattresses in panic…he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Jake? Are you okay?” Flynn finally asked, leaning down, offering him a handkerchief. Jake snapped out of whatever trance he was in to look at what was being offered. His confusion at the handkerchief lasted for seconds, until he realized his face was already streaked with tears. Embarrassed to be caught crying in front of his coworkers and friends, he took the offering and ducked his head to wipe his eyes. Then he reached up and shakily took his book from Cassandra. He swallowed thickly.

“Where is Ezekiel right now?” Jake demanded, voice shaky, as he stared down at the familiar weight in his hands.

“In the lab, Jenkins is still working on him. Trust me, Jake, you don't want to talk to him right now.” Cassandra assured him seriously, looking uncomfortable.

“What? Why? Is he delirious from pain still?” Jake asked, anger mixing with concern in a hot, intense fire in his blood.

“No. That's the problem. He was never - he's been fine. He came out of the window burned to shit, and landed wrong and broke his leg. He was already walking towards us before we could reach your yard.” Flynn shuddered as he spoke. Jake’s brows furrowed.

“What? How -”

“He managed to limp back to us with a broken fibula, third to second degree burns, and a smile on his face. He still doesn't seem...bothered. He didn't even pass out. To be honest, it's creeping us the heck out.” Cassandra confided in Jake, with a nod from Eve.

The reality of that painful, disturbing, nonsensical image lodged itself deep within Jake’s brain, cracking the lid on his emotions. He breathed out a huff of air like an angry bull and rose out of bed, pushing past Flynn and storming into the hallway. He started to feel dizzy the moment he stood upright, but he did his best to ignore it. If Ezekiel could be fine, he could too.

The others raced after him, but he ignored their protests. He burst into Jenkins lab, set on getting answers before he buried his pain in a bottle or a book. However, his anger couldn't uphold against the sight in front of him. There was a cot in the corner, which Ezekiel was sitting up in, leaning against the wall while Jenkins crouched over his broken leg, a glow emitting from whatever he was doing. Ezekiel sat remarkably calmly, for someone whose palms were turned upwards and burned straight down to the muscles. The smell of blood and charred, blackened flesh hit Jake’s nostrils, and the unperturbed look on Ezekiel’s face only made him sicker. 

That look changed to a myriad of emotions when he spotted Jake, and the others standing behind him. He sat forward a little, and Jake got a better look at the burns on his neck and arm as Ezekiel pulled his hands out of their view. They were the most gruesome appearing injury, for sure. Jake felt like the sight of them would be burned in his mind forever. He found himself staring at the backs of Ezekiel’s carefully downfolded hands, unable to comprehend the injury.

“You’re awake.” Ezekiel greeted, as Jenkins carried on healing him with what appearing to be a golden, glowing rod.

“What were you thinking? Are you out of your mind? You could have died! You almost did, look at you! How could you - how could you _know?_ ” This was the most pressing question on Jake’s mind, so he wasn't surprised when he heard himself shouting the last part. Jenkins halted, taking a moment to cast Jake a glance over his shoulder. Ezekiel visibly gulped, looking down at his lap. Jake was still clutching the book in his hand, so he held it up, his whole body trembling. His other hand balled into a fist next to him. He knew the others wanted answers as badly as him, and for that they needed the full story.

“My mother gave me this on my 6th birthday. My dad laughed in her face because he didn't think I was smart enough to read the title, but she knew better. It was the last birthday present she ever gave me. I would read it to myself every time my father beat me, it was the only real escape I had for 10 years. How could you possibly know that this is my most treasured possession? I've never told _anyone_ about this.” Jake demanded, voice trembling as he tried to keep his composure.

The room rang with a heavy, tangible silence. He knew the emotions that where no doubt stirring in his friends on his behalf. But he only had eyes for Ezekiel, and his answer. Ezekiel’s eyes were dark, but his expression was shifting constantly, as if he were struggling heavily with what he was about to say.

“You...told me that story. And some other stories. So many times I memorized half of your favorite parts of that book, and I've never read it, mate.” Ezekiel explained softly, shrugging. Two ticks of the clock on the wall, and the truth was clear to everyone. All they could do was stare at Ezekiel, even Flynn, who hadn't even been there for the video game. He had been told enough, he had comforted a distraught Eve many a late night over the things that had happened to her Librarians.

“I’m sorry.” Ezekiel finally whispered, the silence and their staring causing him to avert his gaze in shame and discomfort.

“Mr. Jones, what is there to be sorry for? Giving your life to save your friends? Saving your best friend’s most treasured possession?” Jenkins asked, reaching up and slowly taking one of Ezekiel's injured hands into his own so he could begin the healing process. Under the glow of the golden rod, Ezekiel’s flesh began to reconstruct itself.

“I’m sorry for lying.” Ezekiel elaborated. His self disgust could be heard clearly in his voice, and it made Jake’s heart hurt even worse, if that were even possible at this point. He was still at a complete loss for words, however.

Jake dragged his eyes away from Ezekiel, to stare down at the book in his hands. Jenkins had just called him Ezekiel’s best friend, and he was somewhat shocked to realize how right that was. He hadn't really noticed the development. He knew he had started to like Ezekiel more and more, despite their differences, but he supposed he had never bothered to put his relationships at the Library into strict labels.

“Thank you. For...thinking of this. And for being so - Well, I guess, for everything. But never, ever, ever do anything like that again. I would burn this a million times over to keep you safe, no material thing is ever worth your life. But...don't get me wrong. If I had...if I had had the time to think of one thing to grab, this would have been it…thank you.”Jake struggled to say, his throat getting hard to breathe through again as the tension left his body. Ezekiel smiled at him with a selfless joy, a contentment that Jake was safe and happy with what he had, and it reminded Jake so much of the video game that he wanted to vomit once more.

“Thank you for telling me those stories while we were in there...they kept me sane.” Ezekiel said, and it was almost a whisper.

“If you can call running into a burning building for a book sane.” Jenkins chastised, rising as he finished healing Ezekiel’s hands. Jake let out a breath he hadn't realized he’d been holding when Ezekiel’s skilled hands where once again unharmed. Jake wouldn't have been able to live with himself otherwise.

“Can I have a minute alone with Jones?” Jake asked, turning to look at the others behind him. Cassandra was crying silently, and Eve had Flynn’s hand in a vice grip as she struggled not to do the same. Jake wasn't surprised. The connotations of Ezekiel remembering everything that had happened in that video game where...well, it was a lot of hard stuff to wrap his head around, let alone his heart. He knew the others were struggling just as much.

“Of course. After Jenkins is done.” Eve said, her voice tight, pulling a still somewhat shocked Cassandra and an alarmed Flynn out of the room.

As Jenkins calmly carried on healing Ezekiel’s burns along the side of his body, Jake sighed and plopped down onto the cot next to the shirtless man and the kneeling immortal. Ezekiel's expression was...strange.

“Well, at least Jenkins didn't cry.” Ezekiel said, after a moment of silence. Jenkins raised an eyebrow at him.

“Mr. Jones, I knew you remembered the minute you came back. You were - you are - different. Rather different, I might say. I'm surprised the others didn't notice, although I'm sure they suspected something.” Jenkins informed him, standing straight. Ezekiel blinked up at him, before casting his gaze away from both of them.

“Different? You mean broken...” Ezekiel muttered, in a small voice. And yet, it was in a remarkably angry tone.

This surprised Jake, causing him to exchange a glance with Jenkins. Is that how Ezekiel felt? Broken? Jake would have never imagined he would ever hear Ezekiel Jones say something like that.

“Perhaps, Mr. Jones. You would know better than I. Although, one should remember that broken things are not always for the worse. What I meant, however, is that since then you have let the light inside of you shine without a veil or a filter. It is noticeable.” Jenkins said softly, smiling down at him with affection and reassurance. The tension left Ezekiel slightly as he blinked up at Jenkins’ words. They both watched Jenkins walk out of the room, Ezekiel finally fully healed. Jake watched as Ezekiel stretched a bit, opening and closing his hands. Jake swallowed as he vividly remembered what they had looked like only a little while ago.

“That must have hurt a lot. How can you stand it like this? Is it because...because you endured so much pain in the game? You must have died...I can’t even imagine, nevermind.” Jake asked slowly, the words tasting like blood in his mouth, sour and metallic.

Ezekiel looked down at his open palms as well.

“I thought about faking it, pretending I was in agony. But it's just..once you overcome pain, it's hard to turn that switch back off. All I know how to do is keep going. If I'm being honest mate, it's a little out of control...that probably sounds stupid, nevermind…” Ezekiel seemed to cut himself off just when his voice was getting the most emotional, and Jake reached out, slipping his hand into one of Ezekiel’s and squeezing. Ezekiel seemed to have given up on holding up any bit of his former pretense at the moment, allowing his emotions to practically roll from him like waves. This rawer, somehow more relaxed form of Ezekiel was...both scary and intoxicating.

“It's not stupid. None of this is. What you saved for me - that wasn't stupid. I still can't believe you did that.” Jake huffed. Ezekiel squeezed his hand in return, enjoying the feeling of finally letting the truth breathe free from him.

“I know what it's like to truly have nothing but the clothes on your back, and sometimes not even that. I don't want any of the people I love to feel like that as long as I can help it. Which reminds me, you don't have to worry about buying another place, I'll handle it.” Ezekiel explained, not yet letting Jake’s hand go. Jake frowned at the change of subject.He hadn't even started to think about his future or living situation, he had been so involved in what Ezekiel had done - and what Ezekiel had revealed about himself in the process.

“What’d’ya mean?” Jake asked. Ezekiel’s troubled expression cleared up a bit as the subject matter moved to a more comfortable subject - for him at least. He raised a smug eyebrow to Jake’s confusion.

“I’m a world class thief, remember? And before I came here, it was entirely for my own benefit. Where do you think all that money went? A buried treasure chest?” Ezekiel scoffed. Jake began to understand, and he did not like what he was realizing.

“Oh, no. Please don't tell me you’re rich. I don't know if i can handle the strain.” Jake lamented. Ezekiel’s face split into a grin.

“Oh, I’’m loaded. It's obscene. To be honest, I have too much money for my own good. I haven't a clue what to do with half of it. You’ll be doing me a favor, trust me. Now, you’re the architecture nut, so you just go for it and show me the place you want when you’re done.”

“Jones, what - no! No way! There's no way you’re _buying me a house_!” Jake spluttered. Ezekiel rolled his eyes.

“God, you’re such a dude. You’re really gonna let your macho ego get you in trouble with this housing market? In Oregon? One this salary? Not to knock the Library, best gig i’ve ever had, but it’s definitely a career of the heart. Like being an art major.” Ezekiel said with an elbow to Jake’s ribs. Jake shoved him back, making the cot rock a little, and Ezekiel grinned like a shark.

“Oh, shut up! Whatever, maybe you’re right. About the housing market stuff, not the macho stuff.” Jake ran a hand through his hair, thinking it over. He huffed, shaking his head and rolling his shoulders.

“I just can’t stomach anyone else buying me a house. Maybe buying a place together with someone, yeah, renting a room in someone’s place, yeah, but being put up by someone like that? I don’t think so.” Jake said.

“Well, sounds like a compromise to me. I’ve got plenty of rooms in my penthouse.” Ezekiel decided. Jake’s head whipped to stare at him, wide eyed.

“Penthouse?!” Jake exclaimed. Ezekiel adopted an overly innocent expression.

“Where else would I live? You’d know this if you ever bothered to come over!” Ezekiel protested.

“You’ve never invited us!” Jake exclaimed.

“Touche.” Ezekiel conceded. Jake took a moment to swallow this information, considering his options. His pain was almost forgotten, as engrossed in this conversation as he was.

“Maybe...I could stop by and take a look at one of those rooms. No promises, just...wouldn’t mind seeing where the infamous world class thief hoards his treasure.” Jake replied, to which Ezekiel smiled in triumph, a glowing smile that lit up the room. Or at least, that was how it felt to Jake. Maybe living in close proximity to a light like that would burn him, or maybe it would finally soothe his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake moves in with Ezekiel, resulting in an unexpected shift in their relationship.

“Home sweet home!” Ezekiel exclaimed, dropping the box he was carrying on the entryway floor with little ceremony. They stepped into the penthouse, and he proudly put his hands on his hips. Not much had survived the fire, as predicted, but what did survive currently resided in two boxes. One being what Ezekiel had just dropped, while the other remained under Jake’s arm. He ignored Ezekiel’s introduction, slowly stepping down the initial hallway as more and more of the space became visible to him. 

“Holy _shit_.” Jake breathed. The penthouse was open and spacious, the windows revealing an absolutely breathtaking view of Portland’s skyline. The floor was split, what appeared to be the living room and dining room where lowered down a few steps while the rest of the place wasn’t. And past the living room, through what looked like double glass doors -

“Is that a _rooftop pool?_ ” In any other situation, Jake would have been ashamed of how high pitched his voice got. Ezekiel laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. 

“Now you know why I never invited you guys over! You never would have left.” Ezekiel joked in his ear, before moving away. Jake didn’t move, still staring slackjawed around him. 

He managed to follow Ezekiel up onto the higher level and down the hall, to what he was correct in assuming was his new bedroom. It was big, with a wide paneled window and fully furnished, although it looked like nobody had ever actually stayed here. The bed was turned down with green blankets, and the desk and endtables were dark, nearly black wood. The bookshelves against every available wall, however, where the same wood as what Jake was sure the Library had. They looked like they had just been brought in. The most striking and out of place thing, however, was that the shelves were already half full of books. Jake turned to Ezekiel to ask, and he was already shrugging it off.

“Sorry the wood doesn't match, we can get your different furniture. I don't know how picky you are about aesthetic. Should work for now though.” Ezekiel said casually. Jake shook his head, turning back towards the bookshelves. He walked closer, intending to get a better look.

“No, they're fine. I can paint the other stuff, it would be a fun project for-” Jake was halfway through an over the shoulder idea when he stopped, his heart doing the same. He blinked, reaching out and running his hands over the books. The more titles he read, the faster he started to walk around the filled bookshelves, desperately inspecting every title he could before he spun around to stare at Ezekiel. Ezekiel was pointedly not looking at him, he was staring down at his phone. Jake stepped towards him, absolutely flabbergasted. However, he had a feeling that the minute he started to freak out, Ezekiel would pass it off as nothing, avoid the truth, and his phone as a shield to better disguise true emotion in the conversation. Jake reached out and ripped his phone from his hand to prevent that, forcing Ezekiel’s eyes to meet his. And when they did, Ezekiel seemed to look remorseful for a split second, before sighing and shoving his hands in his pockets. He gave Jake a sincere expression, and Jake realized he didn't need to even ask.

“When you moved here, you shipped your stuff through normal transportation methods. I...used some skills of mine to find as close to a list of the stuff you had when you came here as I could. I felt like it would be weird and kinda unhealthy to get _everything_ replaceable for you back, but I tried to find as many books as I could. They're not all there and nothing you got after coming here is there...I can give you the list I have if you want anything else tracked down and replaced. Before you say anything, it's really not that big of a deal, I don't think you understand how many assets I have-” 

Jake reached out as Ezekiel started to flounder inside his own emotional maturity, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. 

“Thank you. For all of this. You really didn't have to, but you did. Thanks,honestly, it's more than enough.” Jake said warmly. Ezekiel’s tension eased under his palm, and his smile in return was just as soothing. 

“You get settled in, I’m going to go get you a key. And then we’re getting pizza!” Ezekiel said, in a far more upbeat tone, before turning and striding out of the room with an air of purpose. Ezekiel always carried himself with an air of purpose, self assurance, it was something Jake had come to love about him. _Wait, love?_

Shaking his head of a cloud of thoughts, Jake tuned back to the room to get started. This place was so...different from what he was used to. Would he come to call it home? The idea of going home with Ezekiel every night began to form. Of finding comfort in these walls, sharing that with someone. With Ezekiel. He had never known that, not really, because no matter how much he had loved his hometown, even his house, but it had never felt like he shared this love, this sentiment, in particular with his father. His father had always been a poison to the atmosphere after his mother was gone. His resentment for everything around him that reminded him of her withered the warmth in the walls that Jake had tried so hard to hold onto. As it had withered at the edges of Jake’s soul, and his personality. 

A familiar dread twisted in his chest, and he clenched his fists in reflex. He knew all too well how awful he was, how he had been. How fake he had been, how distant he had been. How his self hatred ate away at him, filling him with anger that he struggled to keep in, as much as he struggled to keep people away as to spare them his layers of toxicity. All they needed was the image, the illusion, anyways. And what the Library needed… he had been course and isolated from those in his hometown, he had been even more so when he came here. 

But he was changing. Or, trying to. Trying to be more open. More himself. Closer to the others. And god, he loved it. He loved them. All of them, like family, he knew. It that was what scared him. Because this anger, this poison, it was still hiding inside of him. No matter how hard he tried. He knew he enjoyed fighting, felt a release and a satisfaction in the pain. In inflicting it. And it terrified him, and choked him with shame. He knew he was on a dangerous path. And he was trying his hardest, clawing at the light he had found in his life to try and purge that darkness and poison. Or at least, he could cling to it to give him the strength to suppress it. 

Now that he was closer to the others than ever, he was afraid of the others seeing that in him. And now that he had lost so much...he was doing his best to see the bright side, but he couldn't help feeling gutted. His emotions were in turmoil, underneath his skin.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. His best bet was to take a relaxing shower and hope they would go to the Annex tomorrow and a case would be waiting for them that would allow for lots of fighting. Some bruised knuckles was just what he needed to get this out of his system. 

\-------

Unfortunately, the next day’s offerings at the Library boiled down to a whole day of reading and research, no missions and no experiments to help Jenkins with. Usually, reading would be a good thing to him. Something that drew him far away from the troubles of reality. This time, however, the weight of the real world and the circumstances in which he found himself where too distracting. He struggled to read a single sentence for hours, it seemed, lost in the sea of his own mind like a ship with no sail. 

The end of the day came as a relief riddled with disappointment. Jake roused himself from his stupor when Eve dismissed him, standing from his workplace and stretching. On his way back to his house he’d probably stop to get a bite to eat somewhere, something to drink to ease the tension - 

Then he remembered, unsure how he had forgotten. His shoulders slumped, the tension tripling. His place to go now was with Ezekiel, back to that place that felt more like a pristine castle in the clouds than a home. Not that he didn’t like it, and wasn’t excited for all the privileges it came with. Not that he didn’t enjoy Ezekiel’s company. Deep down, he wanted to either fight something, or drink something until he forgot about everything he had thought of as home burning up in flames. Until he forgot the smell, of the first place free of his father’s fists on him, burning to ash. 

“Stone?” Ezekiel’s voice broke through from behind him. Jake spun around, probably too fast. Ezekiel was holding his jacket out to him.

“Wanna go get something to eat before we head home?” Ezekiel asked, as Jake took it. Something about the way Ezekiel said it made some of the tension roll away.

“Yeah. What did you have in mind?’

\-----------  
Dinner was fun, full of laughter and a few drinks between the two of them. Not enough to raise suspicion, but when they got home and retired to their separate rooms, Jake knew it had also not been enough to relieve the tightness inside of him. The knots of emotion wound around him at every level. But Jake shrugged it away, and did his best to fall asleep.

His dreams, however, were anything other than sweet. He awoke to the smell of blood and smoke lingering in his mind, despite having no source in reality. Panic gripped him, tension thrumming, and hatred ringing in his ears so loudly he was afraid of exploding.

_You’re nothing, you Fucking piece of shit, nothing -_

His fist whipped out, carrying all his pain and anger, crashing through the wall. He heaved in breath afterwards, practically hanging from where his arm was still embedded in the wall as he hunched over. Anguish coursed through him as he slowly stood straight and removed his arm, uncurling his fist and staring remorsefully at the destruction he had caused. This wasn't his house, he couldn't just take out his anger and anxiety on everything around him and then clean it up with no on to be the wiser. This was Ezekiel’s penthouse, that he had so graciously opened up to Jake in his time of need, and now Jake was putting holes in the wall in the middle of the night like the crazy selfish bastard he was.

“Rough night?” Ezekiel said from the doorway.. Jake spun around, expecting at least annoyance or a bill. But Ezekiel was looking him over with...well, it was an expression Jake had _never_ seen in Ezekiel like this before. He had seen traces of it in his eyes, but never this fully displayed across his entire body. Not sympathy, exactly. Empathy. 

He approached Jake, and Jake started to back away from the wall, shame drowning him from the inside. 

“Fuck...I’m so sorry, Ezekiel, I swear I'll fix it first thing in the morning and I'll -” Jake was cut off by Ezekiel grabbing his hand, and wordlessly tugging him towards the door. 

Jake followed, without resistance, despite having no clue what Ezekiel could possibly be doing. Maybe kicking him out? The thought lurched Jake’s stomach, but he desperately shoved it away. A few moments lead Jake to be sure that wasn't the case, since it seemed Ezekiel was pulling him deeper down the hallway instead of towards the exit. _They were headed towards Ezekiel’s room._ That realization sent a shot of _something_ down Jake’s spine, but he knew it was unwarranted. Ezekiel had no interest in him. 

Ezekiel pushed open the door to his room, and pulled Jake inside before finally letting go of his hand. He flicked on the light, and Jake blanched. The room looked like it had been beautiful and lavish, once. But now...it was as if a tornado had torn through Ezekiel’s room. The paintings and pictures were hanging off the walls in shambles, or already crumpled to the ground. The walls were littered with holes and gashes, much like the one Jake had just created, if not worse. The furniture was mostly overturned or ripped apart, smashed into splinters and shards. It looked like Ezekiel had been shoving the broken remnants of his belongings into the corners to try and clear the middle of his room for bare minimum usage. His bed was the least disturbed, but the bedposts had been snapped clean off at some point. Besides that, no real effort had been made to fix or get rid of anything. 

“I might have been a little… _less okay_ than I wanted you guys to think, after the video game and Prospero. I'm not really the type to...fix stuff, but I procrastinated getting someone to help me because it meant they'd ask questions. I'm better now, but, still not perfect. I guess I knew you would find out about how not okay and perfect I am when I invited you to stay here.” Ezekiel explained, shrugging. Jake turned to stare at him, letting this all sink in as mental images of Ezekiel’s silent suffering began to paint themselves in his mind. How had he not noticed? Maybe he hadn't

“Then why did you invite me?” Jake knew Ezekiel preferred to keep himself to...himself, in a lot of ways. Ezekiel smiled at him, and it contrasted so heavily with the room around them that Jake felt dizzy all of the sudden.

“Because I knew you of all people would understand. And I guess I thought you'd be a great candidate to help me with this mess.” Ezekiel said the second part in much more playful tone. Jake glanced around at the room. 

“I'd love to help. We’ll have it looking brand new in no time.” Jake told him sincerely. It was the least he could do. 

When he turned his head back, he found Ezekiel had moved silently closer to him, and now there was only a few inches between them. Jake didn't startle or move away. Ezekiel was looking at him with a heavy, totally alien gaze. The lights were off, the only illumination the faint glow of the moon through the long curtains that hid the entrance to the balcony. One of those curtains was half torn, Jake had noticed, and so allowed a slightly brighter blue triangle of light into the room, and the very edge of it clipped Ezekiel’s features in two, making him look all the more unfamiliar and wild. And yet...their closeness felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

“There are more...healthy ways to relieve stress.” Ezekiel whispered lowly, in a voice that sent a shudder through Jake. 

He felt Ezekiel’s right hand drift forward, running softly along the line where his shirt overlapped his boxers, right over his hipbone. Jake gulped, the room suddenly feeling so much warmer. His skin tingled. He had no idea how this had happened, and his mind raced to fill in the gaps. Based on everything Jake had seen of Ezekiel’s love life, for the most part he was into...casual encounters. And he was in love with Cindy, right? They shouldn't do this. Friends with benefits never ended well, from what Jake heard. Especially ones that worked together, working a very dangerous and important job... but he was still a man. A human being, with a heartache to match the rising heat in his gut. 

“Stress relief? Between friends?” Jake questioned, swallowing thickly. Ezekiel dropped his gaze to the front of Jake’s boxers, and slowly got down on his knees.

“Between friends.” Ezekiel agreed, looking back up at him, asking a question with his body and eyes. Jake stared down at him, blood already rushing to his groin at the site of _Ezekiel Jones_ on his knees in front of him. The reality of what was happening held him from answering that question, and he felt rooted to the spot. Ezekiel seemed to sense his hesitation, his doubt, so he reached out to put both hands on Jake’s thighs. 

“Let me do this for you. As your friend. Please?” Ezekiel asked, softly. 

Jake’s eyes blew wide. He could count the amount of times Ezekiel had ever said _please_ In front of him on one hand. He bit his lip, cock already achingly hard. He nodded, consequences be damned. 

Ezekiel’s face went from open and practically begging for his cock, to a grin that could be described as predatory. He shuffled forward on his knees, pulling Jake’s boxers down slowly until his erection hit the cold night air. Ezekiel took the base of Jake’s cock in his hand, giving it a few light strokes, before he let go for the most part, leaving just his thumb and index finger around his cock. Ezekiel firmly moved them up and down just under the head of his straining member, while the other hand reached to give his balls some equally tantalizing stimulation. Jake curled his toes against the carpet, his head falling back as he clenched his fists. 

“Ezekiel -” Jake tried to say something, _what_ he didn't know, but it was lost when Ezekiel suddenly let go of him, only to take him into his mouth. Jake gasped at the tight wet heat, at the way Ezekiel sucked and licked in earnest. Jake wanted to look down, at the sight of what Ezekiel was doing to him, but he was almost afraid he’d lose himself if he did.

Obscene noises reverberated into the empty room as Ezekiel brought him to climax, Jake’s voice rough as he moaned, unable to stop himself from knotting his hands in Ezekiel’s hair halfway through. He might have lasted longer than he did, but Ezekiel began to moan himself, his hands gripping Jake’s thighs like vices as he worked with a passion. The vibrations made Jake see colors behind his eyelids. Near his end, he felt his knees tremble, and Ezekiel’s grip tightened on his legs, as if to support him. He took Jake into his mouth as far as he could, and swallowed every drop when he came, shouting over the thief’s head in ecstasy, the kind he hadn’t felt in what felt like forever. 

Jake gasped in a breath, trying to straighten his spine as he slowly let Ezekiel go. His whole body felt like gelatin. He finally looked down at Ezekiel as he pulled away, breathing heavily as he watched the other man wipe his mouth on his sleeve, his hair sticking up in all directions and his face red, lips swollen and smeared with spit (among other things). Jake swallowed, reaching to pull Ezekiel to his feet and against him. 

“Your turn.” He said, as well as he could, this blown away. Ezekiel smiled, but shook his head. 

“That’s, uh, really not necessary. You should get some sleep, mate.” Ezekiel told him, as if to reassure him. Jake frowned.

“Is something wrong? I’m not the kind to dine and dash. I like my sexual partners to get their fill.” Jake insisted, one hand stroking Ezekiel’s lips while the other began a descent that was clearly meant to end on the other man’s crotch. 

“No, nothing’s wrong, I just-” Ezekiel started to try to explain himself, but when Jake’s hand cupped his groin, the surprise he found there was answer enough. It took a moment for Jake to register it, however. Ezekiel had finished in his jeans, completely clothed, untouched. _Just from sucking Jake off._ He had an orgasm, just from his mouth on Jake’s cock. Jake felt like he needed a mental system reboot. 

Ezekiel’s face was redder than ever, and his body began to grow tense. He started to pull away, ducking his head. Jake realized his lack of response was probably sending the wrong message, so he surged forward, grabbing Ezekiel by the shoulders and pulling him forward into a hot, open mouthed kiss. Jake licked the last of himself out of Ezekiel’s mouth, showing him just how impressed he was. When he pulled away, he gave Ezekiel his biggest grin. 

“That’s hot as _fuck_.” He said firmly. Ezekiel relaxed completely, and laughed, shaking his head as he gave Jake’s shoulders a playful push. 

“See if you have some sweet dreams now, cowboy.”


End file.
